customherofactoryfandomcom-20200216-history
Hero Factory: Viper's Tail
Hero Factory: Viper's Tail 'is a story written by Dragon Knight Silvinity. Synopsis Jake Synchron has to give this new hero, Alex Drago, who is begining to doubt himself, a pep talk. He has never been able to leave the training center and go on real missions. So, Jake decides to tell him the story of his life and how he grew to become one of the most famous heroes in the universe. Prolouge Jake was waiting outside the training room. He again looked at the clock; it was 5:30 pm. He had waited nearly two hours. "Man, he really isn't doing too good in there," Jake thought to himself. Finally the one he was waiting for came out. His name was Alex Drago. Alex nearly jumped two feet when he saw Jake, "So sorry, Jake Synchron, I didn't mean to get in your way. I'll go tell Stormer you're waiting for him." Jake stopped him from going back in and said "No, Alex, I was waiting for you." "Me?" Now Alex was confused - why would one of the most famous heroes in the universe be waiting for him? As if in answer Jake said, "I was informed that you are beginning to doubt yourself, so I decided to come here and tell you a story that should help." "You mean that Sarah decided that you should come here to tell me this?" Jake sighed. "Yes, I mean that Sarah told me to come here," Jake said. "Anyway, I'm going to tell you my story, because it turns out that I wasn't all that different from you when I started out." "What! No Way! You were like me?!?" "''Yes, now, let me tell my story." '''End of Prolouge. Chapter One: Jake Synchron Jake could hardly stand it any more! First his science meeting had gone horribly wrong, and now his sister Susan wouldn't shut up! "Will you SHUT UPPP!!!" Jake asked his sister. "Oh, ok, sorry," said Susan. Jake felt guilty. He never liked to hurt his sister, because she felt like his only friend (which indeed she was). "No, I'm sorry Sue, I didn't mean to shout at you." Then it happened. Without any warning, a truck appeared out of nowhere and ran right into their car. Everything happened so fast, and the next thing Jake knew he was lying on the ground, he could feel that something was bleeding, and he didn't want to find out what. "Quick, I must activate the cyber link!" he thought to himself. So he did, and the next thing Jake knew, he was in his secret room, in his robot body, and he wept for his sister because he had a link to her life-force but he didn't feel it at all. End of Chapter One. Chapter Two: Serependis Jake tried to organize his thoughts. "Everything happened so fast," he thought to himself. Yet one image kept appearing in his mind, an image of a snake-like robot flying away. "Who was he?" Jake asked of no one in particular. Meanwhile in a dark jungle somewhere, a shadow stirred, and out of it a serpentlike robot emerged and laughed to himself. "Everything is going too smoothly," he thought to himself. "Oh, well, that just makes it better. Dragonias! Come haul this load of niropoison to Spinderak will you?!" "Fine." A dragon robot appeared out of the gloom and took the canister that the other robot had stolen from the truck he crashed. "But wouldn't Titanus do better, being a construction drone, Serependis?" "You're faster." "Oh well, fine." "Now MOVE!!!" "Fine, fine" As Dragonias left, Serependis turned and continued his thoughts in the shadows. Jake still couldn't quite figure things out, but after a little research, he at least knew who the snake was. "So, Serependis, you think you can tear apart my life just to get something you want. Well, I hereby swear that I will stop at nothing to defeat you! But what is it that Serependis stole?" Jake wondered, not knowing what a big impact it would have on his future. Elswhere still, an energy being watched Jake and thought to himself, "Maybe he's the one? I'll continue to watch him and see." End of Chapter Two. Chapter Three: Time's of Essence Flashback to when the crash happened. Stormer wasn't happy. "Not only did we fail in protecting the nitrpoison, but we had five tragedies. This is not good," he thought to himself. "Zib, this is Alpha Leader Stormer calling in to report that the mission failed. We did not succeed in preventing Serependis from stealing the niropoison." "This is a problem. Do you know what that substance is capable of?" "Yes, I know perfectly well what it can do." "Well, then you know that time is of the essence, because, if Serependis can crack the container code, then... oh I don't want to think about what would happen. So get to work." "Yes, we will." Present time. It had been a month since the accident and Jake had grown used to his new life. Making use of a hologram projector incorporated into his robot body, he started to live a normal human life. He went to school, Made friends, and all that other human stuff. But at the same time, he always kept an eye out for Serependis. And one day, he struck gold. He was watching the news, (he had a habit of doing this, to watch for anything that might be Serependis) when a breaking report came on. "Breaking news, we have just received a report that the infamous Serependis has sent one of his goons to attack down town Neer Far city. All civilians are advised to stay away." "Well, it sounds like just the place I need to be." Dragonias was having a great time. It seemed that none of the Alpha Team could stop him on his rampage. "Are you even trying?!?" Dragonias asked as he knocked Furno away with a back hand slap. "Because I'm not even realy trying." Then suddenly a voice rang out behind him. "HEY, try me out, will ya?" Dragonias paused and turned, along with all the Alpha Team to behold... a human! "Get out of here, it's to dangerous for civilians!" Furno called. "O shut up, what do you know?" Jake Synchron responded. "Now, watch and learn. SYNCHRONIZE mega cannon!!!" Suddenly his form shimmered and then vanished altogether and in its place was a...robot!?! "Now EAT STEEL DRAGONIAS!!!!" And he fired, and the force of the impact and the accuracy of the shot surprised everyone. And Dragonias was nocked over by the sheer force, which could even be felt by the other heroes. "Oof! I'm not sticking around to face you, specially since my work here is done." Dragonias said, "so bye." Then he spread his huge wings and flew off. "Thanks for your help. We wouldn't have held out much longer if you didn't show up." Stormer said. "Save it. I didn't do it for you because you're useless. You owe me for two failures. The one here where I had to save you, and the one where you failed to save my family. So, until you make it up to me, don't thank me." Then Jake left. "Zib, this is Alpha Leader Stormer, we have a little problem. There's a rogue robot that has a grudge against us, and he's armed." "Yes, that would be a problem, You should try to suspend him." "Okay, Stormer out." Meanwhile. "Good job at being a diversion, Dragonias, I was able to get the materials I needed without any detection." Spinderak said. "Good, because I ran into some trouble during my diversion. Now I'm going to terrorize some isolated village that can't call Hero Factory. Want to come?" Dragonias asked. "Dragonias, you know I can't turn down an offer that good." End of Chapter Three. Chapter Four: A New Twist The energy being was very intrigued. "Jake is very unique, he burns with passion and is ready to challenge the universe... and, although he doesn't realize it, he's strong enough to." The being said. "What do you think?" He asked another being who appeared. "I think he has the potential, but he must learn self-control first." "Agreed." "You should continue to watch him, just in case." "I was planning on doing that." Meanwhile. Jake was still hopelessly lost. "I still don't have any leads. This is getting annoying." Jake said to no one in particular. He was bored of watching the news but he still did it, just in case. "Well, at least school is going well." He thought. And it was, being a robot meant he didn't need sleep. So, when he wasn't hunting Serependis he was either studying or hanging with his new friends. "It's amazing to have friends, especialy Sarah." Jake thought fondly. He liked Sarah alot "That is why I do this to, is to protect people like Sarah." Suddently a report came on in the news. "Breaking news! Another of Serependis' henchbots has been spotted in New Neora. Civilians are advised to evacuate the surrounding area immediately." "That sound like a good place to take a break." Jake said. Scopionan was kinda having fun. He would probably be having more fun if he was smarter. "Why won't you even try? This is boring." He said to the heroes vigorously attacking him. Then, from out of the blue, a metal spere hit Scopionan and sent him sprawling. "Still bored?" Jake asked him,"because I'm ready to play." And he aimed and fired again, knocking Scopionan down again. "Oof, I'm outta here. Dragonias told me about you. So I'll see you later." Scopionan said as he dug into the ground and disappeared. "Great, he got away." Stormer said, "now as for you," he turned to where Jake was to see him way of in the distance. "Great, he got away too!" "Zib, this is Alpha Leader Stormer, calling in to say that both Scopionan and the unknown robot fled the sight before we could aprehend them." "This is getting worse, Stormer, I don't like the way these things are going." Zib said. "Yes, Stormer out." Stormer said. Meanwhile. "Great job Scopionan. I got the Synchro chips that Serependis wanted." Spinderak said. "Good, because I ran into that warrior Dragonias talked about." Scopionan said. "Now you can give those to me!" Serependis said. Spinderak handed them over too him. "Dragonias, Titanus, Strike Blade, Strike Flier. COME HERE!!!" Serependis called. And out of the shadows came four beings. "Yes?" Dragonias asked. "Do you see this item here?" Serependis asked. "Yes." Titanus said. "It was a retorical question!" Serependis said. "This, this is the key to Victory!" Serependis said. Meanwhile still. The energy being thought to itself. "This is a new twist." It said to itself "I wonder if Jake is ready for this?" End of Chapter Four. Chapter Five: The New Hero Jake was tired, realy, realy, tired. He had spent the last month constantly battling, both with Serependis' cronies and with Hero Factory. "I've just about had it with this constant fighting!" Jake thought, but, just then, of corse the news report came in. "Breaking news! Dragonias has been reported to be attacking MegaMaxium city. Inhabitants are advised to evacuate immediatly." "Thats right here! Man, Serependis has made things easy this time." Jake said. Dragonias was tired, realy, realy, tired of these heroes interfering with him. "Where's your friend, you know, the one that accualy does anything?" Dragonias asked. "Because I have a score to settle with him." "What score? And they're not my friends ether." Jake said from behind Dragonias. "Ah, THIS SCORE!!!!" And Dragonias turned and whacked Jake into the side of a building. "Oof, I dont remember you being that strong." Jake said. "Exactly, I got an upgrade." Dragonias responded. Meanwhile, the Heroes got up and were brushing themselves off. "Now, time for the rest of you." Dragonias said. Then he did something new, he hurled a huge fire ball at the heroes. They all jumped out of the way, except for Breez, because Dragonias' new power wasn't the fire ball, it was dragon mesmerism. "Breez, No!" Furno said. But it was too late, the fire ball made impact. And a metal sphere made impact with Dragonias' head. "Ungh, that actualy stung a little." Dragonias said, then fell over. Jake looked around and fixed his eyes on the severly wounded Breez, and he wasn't there anymore, he was back at the crash. "Hmm, this must be the flash image." Jake thought. The flash image is a safety procedure that took a picture of the area around him. But now he focused on one scene in particular, a scene of his dear sister lying there. Then he was back to reality, Dragonias was getting back up and Jake knew what to do. He jumped up over Dragonias and stood in between Dragonias and Breez. And let off a rapid volley of blasts at Dragonias nocking him back. Then he turned and withdrew a small cable from a section in his armor and attaching it to Breez's core. Instantly, he felt the brush of her concience against his. And he said, "Recharge ingage." Then he herd the counting in his head, "Charge level at 100%, 90%, 80%, 70%, 60%, 50%. Charge reaching critical level." It said. At that Jake withdrew. "That should keep you running for a while." He said to Breez. "Now you just sit tight and let me handle this." and he turned back to Dragonias. "Now to try something new." He thought. Then he looked deep into his core to find the power he needed. Then he held his hands about six inches apart and suddently energy was crackling through them. "Now, let's see how you like an energy storm, Dragonias." Jake said. Then suddently he flicked his hands and sent the ball of energy rocketing at Dragonias. It made impact and surged through Dragonias, starting to shortcircut him. "I... I.. I'll see you la... la.. later." Dragonias said as he shakely flew off. Jake started to walk away but stagered. He herd the counting again. "Energy at 20% critical and in need of recharge imediatly." It warned. "Just great." Jake said, right before he collapsed altogether. Jake opened his eyes. Where was he? He couldn't remember what had happend after he collapsed. "Wait my core." He thought. He searched for the energy level. "70%, How did it get there?" He thought. Suddently a door he hadn't noticed opened and Stormer and Zib walked in. Zib was saying, "Stormer are you shur," then he noticed that Jake was sitting up and watching him, "that this is a good idea? Oh, your awake." He said to Jake. Then Stormer said to Jake. "We have decided, since you saved us so many times, we'll give you a choice. Join us or be arested." Jake looked like he was thinking then said. "Join you or go to prison, hmm, so hard to choose. I guess I'll join." The energy being was still watching Jake. "Hmm, a good choice, Jake." He thought. "But you're still not ready." He thought. End of Chapter Three. Category:User:Dragon Knight Silvinity Category:Stories